


【网剧SCI】【瞳耀】学术性研究

by lemontower



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemontower/pseuds/lemontower
Summary: 展耀对某些部位与功能，突然燃起了浓厚的研究兴趣。白羽瞳作为实验对象，悲喜交加。





	1. Chapter 1

事件的起因是展耀在刷微博。

 

展耀其人，日日摆着张高深莫测的脸，参加聚会像在研究群体心理学，家里塞满了标题就能让人失忆的可怕原文书，一副不食人间烟火、听音乐都只会听歌剧（而且必定是小语种）的姿态。

——其实背地里热衷于在微博上刷搞笑视频，每天睡前必刷一小时以上，不刷完睡不着觉。

白羽瞳刚做完一组运动，伸着脑袋过来看展耀在干嘛，被屏幕的【九张全世界最搞笑图片，看到第几张你笑了？】搞得非常无语。  
展耀顶着一头乱毛窝在沙发上，以他目前能摆出的最庄严的姿态哼了一声，戳开图片依次检阅起来。  
“你那群学生个个都觉得你跟羽化登仙了似的，看见你这样不幻灭吗？”白羽瞳觉得展耀这个架势简直有点可爱，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。  
展耀不耐烦地晃晃头，想把白羽瞳的手摇下去，未果。遂瞪了他一眼也就不管了，严肃地在评论打下【一张都没笑】并点击发送。

白羽瞳倒噗嗤一声笑了。

“你是有多无聊啊？”他从沙发背后翻过来，和展耀挤成一团。  
“你知道吗，很多时候笑话是一种心理宣泄。”展耀若有所思地说，“有一派观点认为发笑都是因为看到了比自己低级的东西，从而获得安全感；另一派认为是为了缓解情绪和局面，或者对不协调事物做出的反馈。”  
“我懂，展博士是为了深入开展学术性研究才去刷微博的——那你为什么要反复观看垂耳兔洗脸的小视频？”  
展耀头也不抬：“这是演化残留的本能，能延续至今还没灭绝的生物必须觉得幼态特征可爱，才不会随随便便地把同类的下一代踩死。极大的头身比，短小的四肢，大眼睛，高音调，诸如此类都是典型的婴儿形象，恰好也是这只兔子的特征。”  
他们头碰着头，一起在手机屏幕上观看那只蓬蓬松松的小毛球颤巍巍打了个喷嚏，被冲击地向后一头栽倒，仰在地上委委屈屈地蹬着四条小短腿。  
展耀不易察觉地发出了轻微气声，好像被萌点劈头盖脸地袭击了一样。

“好好好我知道，你不是觉得萌，只是印证了人类进化的优越性而已。”白羽瞳抢在展耀开口之前说。  
展耀冲他翻了个白眼。

 

展耀是个什么样的人？  
白羽瞳在洗澡的时候想到。  
这问题拿出去问，十个人有九个，会说展耀是个极聪慧又敏捷的人，善于感知和处理他人情绪。虽然经常——不说人话，对剖析人类行为并做出理论解释极其热衷。

白羽瞳和一般人不一样，他觉得自家发小是个傻子。

 

“白羽瞳——”展耀的声音远远地透过门板和水声传进来。  
“干嘛？”白羽瞳赶紧关了水，大声喊回去。  
“我平常把邮票放哪啊？就上次别人送我的那套。”  
白羽瞳习以为常，张口便道：“客厅电视柜左边的抽屉，那个小盒子里。”  
又等了会，见展耀没再问什么，也就重新开了水洗起来。

 

白羽瞳擦着头发出来，一推门就见展耀抱着个小盒子在浴室门口等他，倒被吓了一跳：“怎么，你不是洗过了？”  
展耀不说话，目光灼灼，亦步亦趋地跟着他。  
白羽瞳叫他跟得莫名其妙，路过客厅时不由停了一步。电视柜的抽屉大开，里头东西乱七八糟丢了一地，像是被袭击过一样。  
他简直被展耀气笑了：“你拿完东西就不能顺手把抽屉关上吗？”  
“明天你再收拾，赶紧去卧室。”展耀倒不耐烦起来，推着白羽瞳就走。  
“怎么就我收拾——”  
“哎呀你快点，少啰嗦两句。”

白羽瞳被展耀生拉硬拽地按在床边坐下，颇为无奈地看着自家发小：“你到底要干什么？”  
展耀仍然不回答他，把手里的盒子往床边一放，双手抓住白羽瞳的膝盖向两边推开，敏捷地把自己挤去。  
白羽瞳只穿了浴袍，被硬摆成这么个豪放的姿势，柔软的绒布从大腿上滑下，他目瞪口呆地看着展耀就这么毫不在意地在他腿间跪了下去。

然后展耀的手就顺着光裸的大腿摸进去了。

白羽瞳嗷地一声跳起来。

 

“展耀你到底想干什么！”白羽瞳满脸通红，死死抓着浴袍下摆蹲在墙角，好一副被恶霸糟蹋了的小媳妇样子。  
“做实验不行吗！”展耀毫无恶霸的自觉，居然还满腹委屈，“干嘛，我不能摸啊？”  
“你——那里是用来给你随便摸的吗，什么鬼实验少骗人！”白羽瞳见展耀向自己走近一步，扯着嗓子大叫起来，“你别过来！就站在那边说。”  
“微博上看的，今年诺贝尔生殖医学奖，我想证实一遍他们的实验结果。”展耀翻出手机给白羽瞳看，离得太远看不清，只确实见到加粗的“诺贝尔”、“颁奖”几个大字。  
诺贝尔奖不是生理/医学奖吗，展耀刚刚是不是说了别的什么词？这个念头在白羽瞳脑海里转了一圈，还没来得及想清楚就被更紧急的事占据了：“他们什么实验成果需要你来摸我——摸我——”  
“性能力正常的男性夜间会自然勃起一到五次，但这种监测很难进行，他们就发明了一种简单易行的邮票检测法来替代。所以我想实验一下可行性，不成吗？”展耀丝毫不觉得自己哪里做得不对，振振有词。  
“拿你自己实验去！”白羽瞳大怒。  
“实验设计、观察、记录和实验对象全都是同一个人？别开玩笑了，这连审批都过不了。”  
“你还要写实验报告怎么着！”

僵持数分钟后，展耀气呼呼地转过身：“你不愿意就算了，我打电话给罄堂姐，找她借大小丁过来用。”  
“给我回来！”白羽瞳顿时气急败坏，“你还敢找别人——真打啊？回来，喂！我给你用还不行吗！”

 

所以事情究竟为什么会变成这样？  
白羽瞳拼命克制着喘息，死死捂住眼睛。

他被推倒在床上，双腿大开，单薄的浴袍早已松脱，只欲盖弥彰地遮掩着几处无关紧要的皮肤，内裤被粗暴地扯了下来，摇摇晃晃地挂在左边脚腕上。  
展耀——他二十多年来的好兄弟，跪在他两腿之间，微凉的指尖似有似无地在他大腿内侧点了点，蜿蜒滑动着向上摸索，逐渐没入更深的阴影处……

昏黄的灯光映着充满情色意味的场景，让白羽瞳忍不住怀疑这远超现实的发展，是否只是一场迷幻的春梦。

“其实很多时候阳痿是由心理因素造成的，和真正的器质性病变不同。所以正常男性夜间自然勃起的存在就能很好地区分两者了，这个实验的可操作性真得很强，而且不需要借助医疗道具。”展耀愉快地解说。

好吧，这绝对是现实。  
没有任何一场春梦里会有这样一个煞风景的家伙存在。

 

然而白羽瞳不得不悲哀地对自己承认，就算这样煞风景，他也不由——从展耀脱掉他的内裤起——不，从展耀第一次摸进去起——他就隐约地兴奋起来了。  
虽然他对展耀并没有什么不轨之意，可男人，尤其是他这样血气方刚的年轻人，被按在床上又摸又蹭，兴奋起来也是正常的吧！况且摸他的是展耀……不，平常心，平常心，展耀跟自己从产房就认识了，这么多年什么地方没看过，就算摸两把又怎样？

白羽瞳拼命给自己做心理建设，结果还是没忍住，当展耀的手指在他的性器上轻柔地合拢时绝望地哀嚎了起来。  
这太超过了！就算是展耀，被人这样掂量着用手指圈住的感觉也——已经完全超过了羞耻的范畴！

“不准动，我都量不出来了。”展耀不高兴地在白羽瞳小腹上拍了一巴掌，理直气壮地斥责道。  
白羽瞳正是因为过分紧张而极度敏感的时候，被这么一拍差点整个人弹起来，残留的轻微疼痛竟也带着电流般的快感让他忍不住战栗，小腹不自主抽搐了一下，漂亮的人鱼线清晰地自蜜一样光泽的肌肤下浮现出来。  
他死死咬住了牙，忍下一声险些冲口而出的呻吟。

一阵窸窸窣窣的碎响，展耀摸出一联邮票撕开，左手把白羽瞳的性器托起来对比了一下，右手将相连的一排邮票绕成环套在上面。  
白羽瞳痛不欲生地拿后脑勺狠狠砸了一下床，脸被异样的火烫笼罩。最隐私的部位被……公然托在掌心观察大小，被当做一件需要品评和估量的东西，这种赤裸的、无法掩饰的、任人摆布的感觉，几乎要击垮他的心理防线。  
展耀的每一个动作都被敏感的神经收集起来加倍放大，带来令人头皮发麻的快感。他能清晰地感觉到展耀指甲短暂地刮擦，指腹柔软的按压，随之而来的是邮票冰凉硬滑的触感，它们被绕成一圈，紧密地贴在自己性器的中部。  
这简直是一场酷刑。

展耀的动作停顿了。  
“啊，我没拿胶水。”他呆呆地说，看着手里无法固定两段的邮票环。

白羽瞳心里骤然升起一丝不好的预感，猛地睁开眼睛大叫：“等等！你别——”  
晚了。

展耀认认真真地低下头，手仍扶着白羽瞳的性器，伸出湿润的舌在邮票背胶上舔了一下。  
他的头正埋在白羽瞳胯下，从白羽瞳的视角来看恰如在给自己口交，可展耀的态度却如此正经，像在做论文课题一样学术化的好奇，自己的任何杂念都如同对他的玷污。有一个恍惚的瞬间，白羽瞳不禁在想如果真的玷污了他呢？如果把他按在床上搞到乱七八糟，让他再也绷不住平静的表情，眼角被情欲染红，发出哭泣一般的颤音……  
然后他被自己猛地吓了一跳，那些想法——他怎么会这么想？可还来不及忏悔，他的目光就不由自主地粘在——  
柔和的灯光洒在展耀线条优美的后颈上，顺着牛奶一样白皙的皮肤隐秘地滚入后领的缝隙，牵连着目光下滑。一点艳丽的红色（是他的舌头吗？）像耀目的火花一样深深地灼烧在白羽瞳眼中，留下一个明亮的光斑。  
舌尖舔过邮票，发出湿漉漉的水声，这样极端的下流和极端的纯洁竟是如此撼人心魄。因为纯洁而愈发下流，又因为下流而加倍纯洁，如此交织叠加飞速攀升最终融合成纯粹的欲望洪流瞬间将白羽瞳灭顶。

有火球在隐秘之处轰然爆炸。  
他二十余年的人生中，从没有一刻像现在这样，陷入强烈到堪称可怕的渴望之中。

 

“谁让你硬起来的，”展耀皱起眉毛，不高兴地要求到，“给我软掉！”

 

白羽瞳深深吸了口气，在令人窒息的灼热中勉强捡回一点破碎的理智。  
他的声音微微发颤：“你倒是……你倒是试试。”

展耀很不满意地瞪着某个坚挺昂扬的器官：“我还没贴完呢你干嘛啊，这接下来都没法做了。”

……观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，渡一切苦厄。  
那是展耀，是展耀。忍住，不管是揍他还是上……不没有还是，那是展耀，白羽瞳你冷静一点，不要在这种时候打开新世界大门！

展耀苦恼地建议：“你使劲憋气试试看？”

……色不异空，空不异色，色即是空，空即是色，受想行识，亦复如是。  
白羽瞳你要忍住——忍住——

 

展耀在面对白羽瞳的时候，从来都不晓得要把握距离感。  
哪怕亲如父母子女，也总有很多不愿意对方知道的事，不愿意对方看到的行为。并非不信任，只是有些太过私密，本来就不适合分享。  
然而，展耀在白羽瞳的世界里从来都是横冲直撞，来去自如。  
展耀会不打招呼就翻他的信件，随心所欲剖析他每一个行为的心理暗示，哪怕当着整个警局的面也敢说句困了就枕着白羽瞳的大腿躺下，或者像今天心血来潮就追着要脱他裤子。  
如果白羽瞳当真要他停止，划出安全空间的分界线，展耀自然会从此安分守己不越雷池。  
……可白羽瞳又哪里舍得呢？  
说到底都是纵容出来的，猫这种动物，从来都是恃宠而骄的典范。

 

白羽瞳忍得满头是汗，他眼前一片模糊，表情扭曲。声音早已抖得不成样子，断断续续地哀求道：“猫，咱们今天别来了行不行，我真不……”  
“要不你赶紧自己解决一下，弄完了我再来继续。”展耀不死心地说，手掌滑过白羽瞳大腿根部，没注意到对方瞬间如溺水一样的尖锐呼吸声，神态几乎带了点不谙世事的天真，看着灼热搏动的性器顶端逐渐渗出一点晶亮的液体，忍不住伸手在那最敏感的部位戳了一下。

 

白羽瞳清晰地听见了脑海中神经断裂的声音。

 

两条长腿猛然绞住展耀的腰，随即抄住肩膀向上发力，展耀措手不及，踉踉跄跄地向前扑倒，立刻被别住腿带着翻滚了一圈。  
待反应过来，他已经被面朝下重重按在了床上。白羽瞳死死卡着他的后颈，手劲大得令他发疼。

“喂你干什么——”他的抱怨说到一半就停下来了。

白羽瞳的身子烫得像火炉一样，紧紧压在展耀的背后，一根格外火热粗大的东西强硬地抵在他的臀沟之间，小幅度地顶弄着。  
“既然这样，那我就自己解决一下好了。”白羽瞳慢条斯理地说。


	2. 学术性研究 下

展耀被紧压在柔软的床上，没有一点活动的余地。  
白羽瞳赤裸的小腹和下体紧密地贴在他背后，能鲜明地感受到烫人的硬物一下一下地挺动着。  
他不适地扭动了一下，还带了两分吃惊和茫然：“小白？”  
白羽瞳一声不吭地把手伸进展耀宽松的睡衣下摆，抓住睡裤毫不留情地向下扯去。  
仿佛剥开了颗青莲子，饱满的臀峰从衣物中露出来，兀自翘出一个诱人的弧度，在灯下白润如新下的莲实。  
展耀短促地惊叫一声。  
白羽瞳的五指自下而上抄起那浑圆的臀瓣，满满地握住。随即将那处当作面团一般随心所欲地玩弄着，手指深深陷入，白软的臀肉从指缝间冒出来，无知地展现着柔韧和弹性。  
“小白！你够了，别……唔……别捏了，你干什么啊？”展耀叫白羽瞳揉搓得全身发软，不由扑腾起来，手脚并用地向前爬去。  
白羽瞳抓了两下都叫他又推又打地挣扎开了，本来没想怎么样，这下反倒被闹得性起。才爬开两步，就掐着展耀的腰用力拖回来，略使个巧劲将他的双臂反剪在背后牢牢卡住，右手扬起在屁股上重重打了一巴掌。

一声脆响。

展耀整个人都傻了，震惊地回头看着白羽瞳。  
你打我？你居然——你居然打我？还打我的——你——  
啪！  
又是一巴掌。  
挺翘的臀在白羽瞳掌下可怜地微微颤动着，逐渐浮出几道浅浅的红痕，在白皙的肌肤上无比显眼。  
不算难挨却很有存在感的刺痛火辣辣地蔓延开，展耀仍然不可置信地眨着眼睛——白羽瞳居然敢打他屁股！  
“以后还敢吗，嗯？”白羽瞳把那声拖得千转百回，带着低低的鼻音飘散在房间里，如同情人温柔的耳语，手下却毫不客气，又快又狠地连打三记。  
这三下却不同之前，是认真用了力气的，展耀一时不防，惊痛间竟忍不住叫出声来。  
“白羽瞳你神经病啊！”展耀羞恼交加，满脸通红。  
白羽瞳不答，只顾肆意揉捏，将被打得发红的那处握在掌心来回抚弄，向外微微掰开，又向内紧紧挤压，指尖向深处摸索起更柔软更湿润的地方来。  
展耀真正吓了一跳，旋即感到刚刚还被自己捏在手上的火热，已经紧紧顶在赤裸的臀缝之间，而白羽瞳的膝盖正用力想挤到自己双腿之间。  
“羽瞳，够了，别闹了。”他有点惊慌地夹紧了双腿。

白羽瞳见他死命绞着腿，倒也不非要掰开，只把自己那根东西贴着展耀的臀缝滑下去，用力插进了紧闭的双腿之间，随后缓慢地拔出半截，又复顶入，就着这个姿势抽送起来。  
被腿根细嫩的皮肤紧紧夹住，白羽瞳爽得轻微抽了口气，本就激动到不行的性器愈发滚烫起来，那惊人的硬度和热量构成强烈到无法回避的存在感，让展耀微微发抖，双腿软得并不住，被白羽瞳一把捞起合拢，强行夹紧那根在腿间公然作乱的东西。  
性器紧贴着股沟一下一下地操进去，小腹重重撞击着臀部，在双腿之间细细地研磨抽插，磨蹭着敏感的会阴，更向下碾压着隐秘柔软的囊袋，带来些微的痛楚和一阵阵古怪的快感。  
“白羽瞳！”展耀咬着牙骂，“你别给我犯浑。”  
“我怎么犯浑了？”白羽瞳不慌不忙地冷笑，下身又是一下用力的撞击，“你倒是给我讲讲。本来好好的，过来硬是给我摸硬了，又要我软掉，又要我自己解决——这不正在解决吗？”  
可不是正在解决？  
坚硬如铁的性器杵在腿根之间被软肉夹裹着，热烈地反复抽动，顶端猛烈撞击着展耀的性器，酥麻的快感很快转化成难挨的瘙痒，从骨头里泛出来的痒，因为每一下撞击和摩擦而略微消退，又饮鸩止渴般泛起更高的浪潮。  
他忍不住想要扭动身体，想要一些更直接、更明确的摩擦和刺激，想要更多肌肤相贴的触感，却整个人被牢牢按在床上动弹不得，只能被动地承受着一下强过一下的撞击，双腿被迫并拢，为身后那个不管不顾只知道乱顶的混蛋提供更舒适的腿交服务……  
他忽然委屈得不行。

“我看你以后还敢吗？”白羽瞳咬牙切齿地问，狠命地从腿根操进去，“成天的想一出是一出，这种实验也敢随便对人做，你不要命了？”  
他越说越恼：“跟谁你都敢这样，啊？说傻你又不傻，这点事还想不明白。亏得这次是我，哪天落别人手里吃个大亏你才知道是吧！”  
展耀呜咽着说不出话，被顶得浑身发颤，腿间被白羽瞳的体液搞得一片黏腻湿滑，看上去淫乱不堪。  
最终白羽瞳狠狠顶撞了几下，拔出来将精液全部射在了展耀屁股上，眼看着浓白的液体顺着臀缝缓慢流下去，洇入隐秘的缝隙内……这才爽得深深叹了口气，心中恼火稍平，却仍惦记着必须给展耀一个牢牢的教训，让他以后再也不敢搞这种乱七八糟的“实验”。  
他语气很硬：“知道错哪了吗？”  
展耀一声不吭，死死埋在枕头里。

白羽瞳停了一会，默默从展耀身上爬起来，下床去抓了包湿巾，把自己搞出来的东西擦拭干净，又翻出毯子给展耀披上，重新在床头边问——这次语气软了很多：“知道错了没？”  
展耀仍然不理他，肩膀的肌肉却绷得极紧。  
白羽瞳就有点发急，也顾不上刚刚打算好的“给他一个教训”了，作好作歹，好容易哄着抬了头，一看展耀眼圈都红了，顿时懊悔起来。  
“什么叫亏得这次是你？”展耀不肯看他，只低声说了一句，“我也就说说，换成别人根本不会……”  
白羽瞳听得住了，自己回味半天，越想越觉得……他也不知道如何形容，只觉得刚刚的烦躁担忧之情竟一扫而空。  
他把毯子拉起来一点，小声说：“不该这么折腾你的，下次——我保证再也没有下次了好不好？”

“什么就没有下次了！”展耀本来不想说话，立刻急得瞪他，“我……我还……”  
白羽瞳茫然地看着他。  
展耀气得不行：“白羽瞳你这人怎么这样！你射完了就完了？给我继续，我还没出来呢！”

金黄的灯光浓稠得像蜂蜜一样，滴落在展耀光裸的下身。  
圆润的臀瓣被揉搓得一片潮红，夹杂着先前被打出来的几点凌乱指痕微微红肿地浮凸着，白羽瞳看得又是心疼又是心痒，干脆一口咬在了白皙挺翘的臀峰上。  
展耀像触电一样抖了一下，惊慌地小声呜咽起来。那捉弄的啃咬很快变成了温柔的吮吸，轻微的疼痛伴随麻痒，令人欲罢不能。  
指尖在穴口紧绷的肌肉上打圈按摩，逐渐把它们揉开。  
“羽瞳……唔，好奇怪。”展耀不适地扭动了几下，他只是想让自己畅快地射出来而已，可白羽瞳刚刚开过荤，正是食髓知味的时候，哪还肯放过这个机会。  
手指探入后穴的感觉怪异又干涩。  
展耀把脸埋进枕头里喘息着，内壁收缩推拒着侵入的手指，又被强行撑开。后穴忠实地将每一分触感传递出去，内脏被缓慢地探索着，细致地抚过每一个皱褶。  
身体最深最隐秘的地方被手指占有。  
……太奇怪了。  
他焦躁地推推白羽瞳：“好难受……你别搞了，差不多就行。”  
白羽瞳也是毫无经验，被这么一说顿时手忙脚乱起来，犹豫地打量着已经顺畅吞下三根手指、看上去柔韧松软的穴口，一时拿不定主意。  
他试探地扶着早已重新坚挺起来的性器在展耀身后磨蹭，借着顶端分泌出的湿滑液体向内闯入。  
可手指毕竟与性器不同，刚刚进了个头，展耀柔软的后穴猛地抽搐收缩起来，白羽瞳嘶了一声，充血的柱身被那圈肉环死死箍住，动弹不得。  
展耀一把抓住床单，不知用了多大力气，指甲在光滑的布料上居然也能划出如此刺耳的声音。他连声音都发不出来，只能小口小口地抽气。  
白羽瞳被吓着了，一叠声地叫他的名字，想赶紧拔出来，可稍微一动弹展耀又是痛到浑身发抖，顿时进退两难。  
展耀眼前一阵阵发黑，满头的冷汗顺着额角缓慢滑下来。他知道会疼，可没想到能疼到这种地步，仿佛被从后面用刀活活劈开一样，整个人都被撕成两半。  
缓了好久，他才挣扎着回头去找白羽瞳，却看见白羽瞳正紧蹙着眉看他，眼睛里翻滚着黑色的情绪，嘴唇抿得发白，不由就怔怔地问：“小白……你疼吗？”

白羽瞳养了一只猫。  
一只美丽又骄傲的猫。  
牙尖爪利，颐指气使，又任性又自我，天天不干人事，在白羽瞳的世界里横冲直撞、来去自如。  
……可你知道，猫也是爱他的。

白羽瞳喉咙微微发哽，慢慢抽出自己的性器，托住展耀的肩把他翻过来用力搂进怀里，不容拒绝地将手掌塞进展耀齿间：“疼就咬，我陪你一起。”  
话音未落，白羽瞳下身骤然发力长驱直入，如同一根火热的楔子狠狠埋进展耀体内。  
展耀猝不及防，疼得一口咬住白羽瞳的手，在虎口上留下一对深深的牙印。  
白羽瞳连眉毛都没皱一下，任由他咬，只温柔地低下头，亲了亲展耀的眼角。  
展耀仰着头重重喘息，被冷汗浸得像是从水里捞出来一样。

白羽瞳埋进去后便一动不动，等待展耀适应。  
他安抚地在展耀修长的脖颈上小口啄吻着，柔软的鼻息麻痒地拂在薄薄的皮肤上，嘴唇似有似无地轻轻抚过，含住颤抖的喉结。  
细微的甜美快感从被嘴唇接触的地方烧起来，逐渐向下传导，酥麻的触感令他禁不住战栗。  
只是这样轻柔的吻而已，展耀却觉得自己因疼痛僵硬紧绷的身躯竟像炉火边的雪人一样，随着一下又一下的亲吻渐渐融化开了。  
“嗯……”耳根被舔舐，湿滑的水声让他整个耳郭都开始发烫，随即小巧的耳垂被整个含进口中，舌尖转着圈仔细地滑过。  
展耀扬起头用力吸气，火烧一样的刺激从耳朵向下传去，疼痛渐渐褪去，他几乎感觉到身体内部开始难耐地收缩夹紧。  
“啊……羽瞳……”他不自觉地呻吟起来，环在白羽瞳背后的手指无意识地扭曲着。  
白羽瞳的手抚摸着展耀的性器，用拇指轻轻捏住最敏感的部位搓弄。展耀已经连一点抵抗的手段都拿不出来了，瘫软在床上喘息着接受来自白羽瞳的爱抚，被指尖摩擦着时轻时重地把玩。  
热气从最深处腾起，身体开始逐渐瓦解，一种奇异的饥渴感平生第一次从后穴抽搐着升起。  
“小白……羽瞳，羽瞳……”他胡乱叫着白羽瞳的名字，轻微扭动起来，急得声音都带上了哭腔。

下一刻他就被按在床上，后穴含着的那根粗大东西向外抽出，又立刻重重地顶了进去。  
粗大龟头的棱角摩擦着后穴敏感的内壁一路捅入，被完完全全撑开贯通，巨大的饱涨和压迫感让展耀几乎连气都透不过来，眼前炸起一片白光。  
展耀被压得动弹不得，白羽瞳堪称凶狠地干他，肉体撞击的啪啪声不绝于耳，听得人面红耳赤。  
体内塞着这么粗长的一根本就涨得难受，再被这样反复捣弄，让他忍不住扭动着在白羽瞳小腹磨蹭起自己那根东西来。白羽瞳喘着气，这当口也顾不得十分温柔，只握住展耀的性器上下撸动，下身狂风暴雨般尽力抽插，顶胯的幅度极大，显然在这场性事中爽得不得了。  
展耀虽然也觉得舒服，却并不十分沉浸其中，大腿被弄得抽搐起来，酸软得几乎环不住白羽瞳的腰，就挣动着试图换个姿势。  
就是这一下坏了事。  
他下身微微扭动，恰逢白羽瞳又是一记顶弄，不知这下撞到了哪里，竟然猛地炸起一波强烈到窒息的可怕快感！  
展耀被这一下顶弄爽到魂飞魄散，连叫都叫不出，性器前端骤然喷发出一股白液，无声无息地被操射了。  
白羽瞳吃惊地停了下来。

展耀好半天才从这波高潮中缓过来，又累又满足，软得手指都抬不起来。  
他喘着气看着天花板，第一次意识到为什么会有这么多人沉迷于性爱，又觉得疲惫困倦，很想就这么闭眼睡去——却被一把抓住脚踝拎起来。  
白羽瞳将他的双腿扛到肩上，下身再次重重挺入。  
刚刚高潮过的内壁格外敏感，瑟缩地包裹吮吸着，白羽瞳却并没有像刚才那样奋力抽插，而是慢慢地研磨起来，深深浅浅地四处试探。  
“羽瞳你……嗯……干什么？”展耀发觉不好，正试图打消白羽瞳研究的劲头，却在被摩擦到某处时抽搐了一下，顿时语不成调，只有秀气的脚趾痉挛地绷直。  
“这里？”白羽瞳语调温柔，下身却停在那一处缓慢地碾压。  
展耀尖叫起来，抵着白羽瞳的胸口拼命推拒。  
“猫儿，原来你的敏感点在这，”白羽瞳亲昵地低下头，“这里被操是不是特别有感觉？”  
一下粗暴的攻击，展耀的尖叫已经变成了破碎的喘息。  
“舒服吗，喜欢吗？”又一次毫不怜悯地顶胯。  
展耀的双腿被折在胸前，腰部腾空，被白羽瞳巨大的性器整个贯穿挑起，死死抵在敏感点上。  
他崩溃地摇着头，胡乱地求饶：“我受不了了……啊……小白，嗯，别……”  
“说句好听的我就饶你。”白羽瞳笑着咬了咬他的耳朵，“叫声哥哥来听听？”  
“白羽瞳！你不要乘人之危——啊！停，快停……啊……”展耀话未说完，缩紧的内壁就被又一次硬生生撞开，过分强烈的酸痛和快感一并从小腹涌出，连骨头都麻痒起来。  
“我怎么乘人之危了，你有什么危？这不是很舒服吗？”  
要命的敏感处被蛮横地碾过，展耀被搞得求生不得，求死不能，连抗议的力气都没有，只能断断续续地哀叫。  
“叫哥哥，我就饶你。”  
白羽瞳就着抵在敏感点的姿势，残忍地小幅度地顶弄起来。腺体被过于密集地刺激着，电击般的快感已达到无法承受的高度。  
展耀的身子绷得如一张拉满的弓，无限延长的快感变成痉挛的疼痛，呜咽着叫起来：“哥……唔啊！哥哥，饶了我吧……啊——”  
白羽瞳终于放过了饱受折磨的腺体，搂紧怀里汗水淋漓的展耀，再度大力抽插起来。  
他掐着展耀的腰，浅浅拔出又重重插入，一下一下地顶撞着，深入到几乎要将人捅穿，内壁湿热到难以想象的程度，紧紧裹着他的性器讨好地吮吸。  
展耀被干得眼神涣散，全身的触感都鲜明地集中在身后一处，他像在暴风雨的大海中随波逐流，唯一真实的只有求生的浮木——白羽瞳的那根东西，把他狠狠贯穿、带来无穷快感的东西……

“猫儿，你身子里好舒服，我真后悔怎么现在才来操你。”白羽瞳恨不得把整个人都化在展耀身上，“你知道吗？我十二岁第一次做春梦的时候，梦到的就是你。”  
“嗯……你胡说什么？”展耀已经被操软了，化成一泓春水，无力地随着撞击晃动。  
“真的，这有什么不对，毕竟咱们这么好……但是梦里都不会有现在这么舒服。猫儿，你做春梦的对象是谁？”  
白羽瞳见展耀不理他，颇有些委屈：“难道你梦到的不是我吗？”  
展耀都要被他气笑了：“我为什么要梦到你？”  
白羽瞳就沉下脸来自己跟自己生气，好一会才假装很不在意地问：“是谁？”  
你梦见了谁？男的还是女的？你们在梦里是怎么做的？你梦到过什么男人像我这样把你按着操吗？有我这么能让你舒服吗？  
白羽瞳并没有想自己为什么要在意这些，就算想了——也不会觉得这么问有什么问题。展耀和自己理应是彼此最重要的人才对，就算是上床，就算是春梦，也应该毫无悬念地拔得头筹。  
他越想越不高兴。  
“梦见谁了，你们都干了什么？”他逼问，下身更快更狠地动作着，把展耀弄得尖叫连连。  
白羽瞳伸手握住展耀的性器加力揉捏起来，用指甲搔刮着铃口，又用掌心包住碾压。展耀早就到极限了，被这么一刺激几乎就要射出来，却又被紧紧握住强制延迟。  
“你梦见谁了？”他狠命地干进去，捞起展耀的腰让他更加无处着力，前后同时腾起的快感和难耐让展耀彻底连呻吟的力气都没有了。  
展耀被翻来覆去操得眼泪在眼眶里颤颤巍巍地直打转，实在没办法了只能带着哭腔哽咽道：“是你……是你还不行吗？”  
“什么是我？梦到什么了？”白羽瞳仍不满足。  
“梦见你……啊……你在操我，好哥哥——唔！哥哥，求你了……”  
强烈的羞耻化作一个快感的闪电，在他每一寸肉体上炸响，被迫说出这样下流的话语让展耀浑身发烫，眼泪因为无法承受的刺激不受控制地流下来。  
可身体内部却更加热切地收缩吮吸起来，黏滑的液体从深处渗出。

深秋的夜风从窗外掠过，将树叶卷得哗哗作响，不知几时才能停止。

待白羽瞳醒来的时候，天色已经不早了。  
他昏昏沉沉地抬起手腕，盯着表盘看了好一会，腾地坐了起来。  
怎么这么晚了！  
他一把掀开被子，立刻被满床狼藉吓了一跳。  
床单被揉得皱成一团，到处是星星点点的体液痕迹，他自己浑身赤裸，浴袍扔在地上。  
白羽瞳隐约记得自己昨天把人活活折腾到凌晨三四点，做到最后展耀已经被操得气若游丝，满脸泪痕，从锁骨到脚踝到处都是指痕和青紫。  
……随着记忆归来的还有“我他妈都干了什么”的大祸临头感。  
他试探地叫了一声：“猫儿？”  
声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。  
而展耀已经消失了。

白羽瞳，男，二十七岁。  
正在用满腔绝望深刻体会着为什么大家都说“不可以随便和好兄弟上床”，以及“更不可以随便把他操哭”。

展耀正蜷在办公室的沙发里，试图找到一个不那么难受的姿势。  
小腹和侧腰的肌肉僵硬得像铁板，稍微动弹就如被撕裂一般疼痛起来。大腿曾被掰得太开、固定得太久，轻微的拉伤让他几乎没法合拢酸软的双腿。  
他知道自己肯定憔悴得不成样子，不然刚刚进来的时候也不会收到这么多吃惊的目光。  
想起那群组员欲言又止的表情，展耀不由恨恨地在白羽瞳身上又记了一笔，呻吟着把滚烫的水杯按在坠痛的上腹。  
门外一阵乱七八糟的响动。  
一个身影旋风般冲了进来：“猫儿！”  
展耀闭着眼睛只当没听见。  
白羽瞳扶着膝盖大喘了口气。  
一觉醒来发现展耀不在，打电话也不接，白羽瞳心里顿时飘过无数个可怕的猜测，从韩剧经典三要素到狗血言情玛丽苏，每一个都盘旋在半空冲他露出阴森森地冷笑：“你完了。”  
还好还好，展耀只是来了办公室，并没有进展成微博推送的“五年后带着天才宝宝归来报复警察前夫”这类惊悚戏码……  
再一看展耀，只见他脸色是毫无血色的白，衬得眼睛下面一圈乌青愈发触目惊心，干裂的嘴唇翘起一圈皮，不用一句话就是满身无声的控诉。  
白羽瞳的心虚了三分。  
“猫儿……”他小心翼翼地凑过来，“我错了。”  
展耀仍旧不看他，嗓子哑得像粗砺的砂石：“错哪了？”  
白羽瞳老老实实地说：“我昨天是第一次，实在没忍住。你都那样哭着求我了我还不停下来，这是我的错。”  
“……”你是来道歉的还是来结仇的！  
展耀恼羞成怒，当即一个鲤鱼打挺——没挺动！身子一滑连滚带摔地从沙发上掉下来，幸亏白羽瞳眼疾手快搂住了，才没被摔出二次伤害。  
展耀也顾不得满身酸痛了，使劲从白羽瞳怀里挣扎出来，爬起来就向门外走，摔门摔出好一副惊天动地的架势。  
白羽瞳见展耀摔门，心知不好，随口应付了组员们几句就追着出了门，只求能有个没人的地方好放下身段慢慢哄，绞尽脑汁打点起了千百种道歉的方法。

“猫儿！猫儿我真的错了！”他一路追到大街上才找到展耀。这样深秋的季节，他只穿了件衬衫，居然也急得满头是汗：“你别走那么快，不然一会腿疼，本来就被我——”  
不说还好，一说更坏了。展耀想到自己那时的情状，又羞又气面红耳赤。昨晚到最后，接连而至的过度高潮刺激得他极端敏感，稍微一碰就要掉眼泪，哭得抽抽噎噎浑身发抖，被逼得说了不知道多少见不得人的话！白羽瞳还火上浇油地来提醒他！  
展耀满脸怒色只顾疾走，急得白羽瞳连声哀求才回头瞪他一眼，只一眼后倒怔了一下，瞬间脱口而出：“大冷天的你就穿这个出来？”  
说完，彼此都一愣。

“早上出来太急了，没注意。”白羽瞳飞快地扯了扯衣服下摆，“我不冷的。”  
展耀瞪了他半天，一甩手就往回走。  
“哎，你去哪儿？”白羽瞳赶紧追上去。  
“回SCI！”展耀气急败坏，“再站一会冻死你算了。”

白羽瞳素来对展耀有求必应，这是世人皆知、有目共睹的。  
展耀也会宠他宠得毫无底线这件事，知道的人却并不多。  
不知道更好。白羽瞳带着微妙的满足想，我家的猫是什么样子只要我一个人知道就好了。  
要如何定义自己和展耀的关系？白羽瞳从来没有考虑过这个问题。  
“展耀”本身就是一种关系，你怎么会想要用花去定义风呢？  
展，耀。  
这个词流动着琥珀色的光。  
展耀是他的年少轻狂，也是挣扎的成长；是他纠缠共生的半身，也是不可触及的镜像。  
不是朋友，不是亲人，不是爱人。在这些关系之外，白羽瞳的辞典给展耀额外开了个词条。  
展耀就只是展耀而已。

白羽瞳笑起来，两步就将他们之间的距离缩减为零，一把搂住了展耀的肩：“你还生我的气吗？”  
展耀翻了他一眼，却没有挣脱环在肩上的手臂。  
白羽瞳遂得寸进尺：“那今天晚上还做吗？”  
“……滚！”  
展耀半真半假地推他两把，没推开，也就算了。回头自己想想，忍不住也浅浅地笑了一笑，像盛满月光的树叶，风一吹，月光就晃晃悠悠地溢出来了。

 

地是空虚混沌。渊面黑暗。  
白羽瞳说：要有猫。  
于是就有了展耀。  
有白羽瞳，有展耀，这是头一日。

白羽瞳说：我用不着别的了，谢谢。  
有白羽瞳，有展耀，这是之后六日。  
事就这样成了。

END  
——等一下，你昨天做的那个究竟是哪门子实验？  
——不都说了是今年的诺贝尔奖。  
——说实话。  
——搞笑诺贝尔奖……  
——……展耀我看你就是皮痒了！


End file.
